Reset
by Naghi-tan
Summary: ¿Qué le queda a un capitán cuando lo ha perdido casi todo?


**Reset**

ZoSan LuSan

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji (solo nombrados) y Monkey D. Luffy y Sanji.

**Género: **Tragedia y Angustia.

**Rating: **M

**Anime o Manga: **One Piece

**Beta: **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami Chan -Nami Zosa-

**Aviso: **Después del Time Skip y puede contener personajes OCC.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen si no a su creador Eiichiro Oda (Odacchi) yo solo tomo a sus personajes para hacer un sin fin de tragedias en mi cabecita.

**Notas de Autor: **Este es un One Shot, que en si es un preludio para un fic que sacaré dentro de dos semanas _**La Política del Amor**__, _¿Qué que tiene que ver? Mucho la verdad… pero es un fic independiente, que solo será como un leve flechazo a lo que sucederá después…

**Preludio de La Política del Amor.**

_Aun el Diablo puede llorar cuando mira alrededor del infierno y se da cuenta de que está ahí, solo._

Acheron De Los Dark Hunters.

Todo era tristeza en el Thousand Sunny de los nueve Mugiwara quedaban en pie solo cinco, cuatro de ellos ya habían partido… habían muerto. Quedaban en pie: Luffy, quien como el capitán se sentía impotente, ya no daba más, lloraba cual niño, aunque a hora con esa apariencia no se salía del modelo de un niño, secuelas de aquella maldición que había acabado con cuatro de sus nakama y que si seguía asi, probablemente fueran cinco. Luffy tenía el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años, se veía tan indefenso, pero todavía conservaba aunque sea un poco de su fuerza original.

Otros de los que quedaban a un de pie eran Franky, Brook y Chopper; los dos primeros no habían sufrido cambio alguno, dado que uno era un cybor y el otro ya era puro huesos, Chopper, el médico de la tripulación, aparentaba solo tres añitos, y daba todo de sí, para mantener con vida a su nakama… había salvado a dos supernovas, quienes se encontraban acostados en las camillas todavía inconscientes y que al igual que Luffy, sus cuerpos eran de unos chiquillos de apenas cinco años de edad.

Chopper tragó saliva, las quejas de su nakama eran cada vez más fuertes, y los efectos secundarios del tratamiento parecían ir a la inversa que los demás, si era un chico de veintiún años, ahora parecía de veinticinco.

Luffy corrió tan deprisa como sus pequeñas piernitas le permitían, necesitaba que aun que sea él se quedara, no quería separarse una vez más de otro de sus nakama, porque dolería más, dolería demasiado.

"¡Sanji!" le dijo conteniendo sus lagrimas, ya cerca de él "¡Por favor no me dejes solo! Me quedan Brook, Franky y Chopper, pero si te vas, si tú te vas… ¿Quién nos apoyará y nos dirá que somos unos pedazos de basura? Que no sabemos hacer las cosas y que somos unos idiotas por no poder olvidar"

Chopper no pudo resistir el llanto, se aferró al cuerpo del cocinero, él como doctor no había podido salvar a sus demás amigos, pero ya no quería perder a otro… Las despedidas eran tan duras y mas sabiendo que eran para siempre…

"Dejen de llorar" la voz ronca de Sanji se hiso notar "No me iré a ningún lado" y era cierto, aun con el dolor que sentía, se reusaba a dejarse ir, porque el estúpido del espadachín le había dejado solo, lo había perdido ya desde antes, pero ahora se negaba a dejar a la persona que en verdad le amaba…

Porque no era como el estúpido cabeza de lechuga, Sanji si que sabía corresponder a los sentimientos, sabía que dolería horrores olvidarse de sus demás nakama, pero la vida continuaba y ahora ellos vivirían por toda la eternidad, por que así era la maldición.

**[…]**

_Cada uno de ustedes cumplirán sus sueños, uno será el rey de los piratas, otro será el mejor espadachín del mundo, completaran el mapa de todo el mundo, serán valerosos guerreros, comprobaran que el All Blue existe, podrán encontrar el cómo curar los corazones, descifraran el secreto de aquellos cien años perdidos, sabrán con orgullo que el Thousand Sunny surcará los mares y será el mejor barco creado por años y cumplirán con la promesa de reencontrarse con aquella criatura que los espera impacientemente._

_Pero… a la vez que cumplan sus sueños, una maldición caerá sobre ustedes, cuatro de los nueve… morirán, pero antes, dos de ellos traicionaran a un nakama, quien lejos de odiarlos, los perdonará… el capitán buscará la manera de que no suceda, pero… no se puede cambiar lo irremediable… uno de los cinco sobrevivientes cuidará de ellos, porque se siente en deuda, dos personas se unirán a ellos, uno es un pirata de una alianza que ya habían hecho, el otro, es un pirata que es considerado el peor de su generación… pero, que se quedaran con ellos, por que también perderán a sus nakama._

_Habrá cambios, y el único que sabrá cómo deshacerse de la maldición, lo hará cuando nuevamente reencuentre a sus nakama… porque vivirán en busca de ellos, recorrerán el mundo una y otra vez hasta dar con ellos…_

**[…]**

Habían pasado dos mil años, y Sanji estaba sujetando de la mano a un joven de aparentes quince años, el rubio seguía aparentando veinticinco, ambos veían con tristeza la tumba de sus nakama, era el aniversario de sus entierros… Brook, Franky y Chopper no había podido ir con ellos, en la época en la que se encontraban ya no creían en lo increíble, a pesar de que ellos eran la prueba viviente de que hubo un mundo de fantasía y de aventuras…

"Mugiwara-ya" un joven que parecía de quince años, apareció a su lado.

"¿Ya es hora?" preguntó el cocinero, aun sujetando fuertemente la mano de su capitán quien se encontraba aun llorando.

"Hay que irnos, Eutass-ya dice que no podrá retenerlos más" si, era Law.

Y en una muda petición Sanji le hiso ver a su capitán que ya necesitaban marcharse, que ya no quedaba más tiempo…

**[…]**

_La maldición se romperá, cuando todos se reencuentren, pasaran dos milenios para que eso ocurra… y uno de ellos se irá para siempre… porque el hiso un intercambio… ¿Quién será? Es la persona que les cuidará… y se le dará otra oportunidad, por que si él les buscó… ahora a ustedes les toca hacerlo._

**[…]**

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **Si, sé que es enredoso, que hay muchos saltos… pero es un preludio, sabrán que sucede en realidad cuando suba el fic que ya había dicho con anterioridad… me encanta partirme la cabeza… digo por que ya está hecho el primer capítulo, pero lo estoy editando… bueno les dejaré el resumen haber si les interesa… por fa dejen ¡comentarios!

**La Política del Amor.**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? ¿Nada acaso? Pues déjame decirte que hay tantas cosas que contar, que tú, mi pequeño, ya habrás olvidado que me amaste y yo aun no lo he olvidado… Escúchame bien, por que de aquí sabrás tus errores, del porqué me perdiste y del porqué no pienso volver contigo.

Tchao!


End file.
